Not According to Plan
by theleakycaldron
Summary: They spoke about it, but here she was running from the guardians with her boyfriends baby inside of her. Wasn't a really comforting thing to know while on the run. Now not only is she being accused of murder, Rose Hathaway is pregnant with Adrians baby and now she has to not only protect herself she needs to protect her future family.. Set in LS. Multi-chap fic. On Hiatus rn, sorry


**Authors Note:** Omfg thank you to my amazing sister for introducing me to this series. I can't believe I have functioned before this. Truly amazing. Anyway this story is set in the LS with snippets to the end of SB. A little focus on Adrian and Rose's relationship as well as a Rimitri friendship. Multi-chap until I give up and finish. R&R please.

If I was told two months ago that I would be where I am now I'd probably laugh at you. Accused of murder? Funny. On the run? You're joking. Hell, finding Lissa's long-lost sister? Impossible. But pregnant? You're lying. But here sitting curled up in a ball by the toilet I knew for certain that's what was wrong. The thing with Dhampir infertility meant that I didn't have to worry about protection with Dimitri. But Adrian? He was Moroi and I could quite possible get pregnant.

" _Great."_ I thought. Not only was I being hunted by every living guardian in the world, I also had the murdered queens Nephew's child inside me. God I'm an idiot. I sat and recalled my conversation with Adrian from two months ago.

 _"Oh, shit."_

 _It came out as a kind of mumble since we'd been kissing, our lips eagerly seeking out the other's. With guardian reflexes, I barely managed to shift away, just as our hips started to come together. Losing the feel of him was shocking to me, more so for him. He was stunned, simply staring in astonishment as I wriggled further from him and finally managed a sitting position on the bed._

 _"What's... what's wrong? Did you change your mind?'_

 _"We need protection first," I said. "Do you have any condoms?"_

 _He processed this for a few seconds and then sighed. "Rose, only you would pick this instant to remember that."_

 _It was a fair point. My timing kind of sucked. Still it was better than remembering afterward. I was pretty confident I didn't want a baby in my life right now, not this young. With Dimitri, it hadn't been a concern, thanks to dhampir infertility. With Adrian? It was an issue, as was the fact that while disease was rare among both our races, I wasn't the first girl Adrian had been with. Or the second. Or the third ..._

 _"So do you have any?" I asked impatiently. Just because I was in responsible mode, It didn't mean I wanted sex any less._

 _"Yes," said Adrian, sitting up as well. "Back in my room."_

 _We stared at each other. His bedroom was far away, over in the Moroi section of Court._

 _He slid nearer, putting his arm around me and rubbing my earlobe. "The odds of anything bad happening are pretty low."_

 _I closed my eyes and tipped my head back against him. He wrapped his hands around my hips and stroked my chin._

 _"What are you, a doctor?" I asked._

 _He laughed softly, his mouth kissing the spot just behind my ear. "No. I'm just someone willing to take a risk. You can't tell me you don't want this."_

 _I opened my eyes and pulled away so that I could look at him directly. He was right. I did want this. Very, very badly. And the part of me - which was pretty much all of me - that burned with lust was attempting to win me over. The odds were pretty low, right? Weren't there people who tried forever to get pregnant but couldn't? My desire was burning strong, I'd killed Strigoi, broken into a prison. Heck, my life is surrounded by risk taking. Why couldn't I take this risk. I wanted him, and I wanted this to work. Somewhere in my mind the decision was made for me. Because I pulled my head down and kissed him slowly working my way to his chest. He hesitated for a second before following along._

 _"Are you sure?" He managed to say as I bit his lip through the kissing taking place._

 _"M-hmm," I confirmed, he didn't wait any longer for another response._

I decided that sitting on the ground in this small bathroom wasn't going to solve any problems so I stood up and washed my tear stained face. Put a mint in my mouth and left. Dimitri stared me down, expecting me to answer why I'd just spent thirty minutes in the bathroom. I knew he wouldn't take 'I'm fine' so I thought up a better excuse.

"Sorry, cramps." I only half lied. He seemed to believe me and I sighed a breathe of relief. We were both on the run and currently were being housed by Emily Mastranos and her daughter Jill, who happened to be Lissa's sister.

"Your turn." I gestured to the shower. I took mine a while ago and spent the time crying by the toilet. He nodded and walked gracefully into the bathroom, locking the door afterwards. I decided that sleep would be the best thing for me at this point, tomorrow we were going back to court something I felt utterly nervous about. I fell into a deep slumber and wasn't surprised to see Adrian. He sat mercifully on a rocking chair outside Sonya Karps' blue house, surrounded by rose bushes.

"Little Dhampir." He greeted me, gesturing for me to sit down. I knew there was no way out of this but I truly did not want to see him, nor face him.

"Hey." I tried to sound happier than I felt.

"You look beautiful." He told me. I nearly laughed.

"Beautiful? I look like a mess." I replied.

"You could never look like a mess. And I have seen you in your worst." I guess that was an attempt at some kind of romantic compliment but he hasn't seen me in my worst, not yet. Of course I'd never tell him that.

"Thank you." I managed. We sat quietly for a few minutes. I'd grown accustomed to his visits which occurred most nights, and looked forward to them during the day. Tonight, not really. He looked me over, probably studying my aura.

"Rose?" I looked up at him. "What's going on?" His face now filled with worry and concern.

"Nothing, I just don't feel well." He did not take that as an excuse.

"Your aura is, filled with black like usual but there's something.. off with it." He told me looking as confused as I felt.

"I need to see you." I said catching him off guard.

"I want to see you too but you know we can't, why? Is it important?" He asked still holding a concerned expression.

"I think so." I thought about telling him I was pregnant but then again was I sure? Was it worth telling him and then later finding out I was wrong? What if I told him the truth about Jill and Sonya? My mind decided no.

"Tell me now."

I dreaded that, god why was he so beautiful and hard to resist? "I want to tell you in person."

"This is good enough. Is it bad?" He asked. I should tell him. Communication is key in a relationship.

"Depends on how you look at it."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm pregnant." I blurted regretting it straight away.

"You.. you're pregnant?" He asked surprised, maybe scared or disbelief. I bet he was not expecting this. I guess after that night we hadn't taken much notice or even acknowledged it. I was accused of the murder almost straight away. "Are you.. are you sure?"

"No, well yeah I think so. I'll double check soon." I wanted to rip myself from the dream it was emotionally exhausting and I just wanted everything back to normal.

"Rose." I looked up at his green eyes. I wanted to kiss him so bad. "You need to be sure? Where are you now?" His expression went from mere worry to utter responsibility and concern. I couldn't resit but to kiss him. He welcomed the kiss knowing that this must be hard for me, trust me it was. But he pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"I think we're somewhere in Michigan." Recalling the sign just on the outskirts.

"Michigan? Rose why the hell are you there? Don't worry, I just-"

"Look. I don't want this just as much as you do alright. But it's too late now."

"I'll come find you. I'll tell my parents I need to have a break from court. It always works and it is mostly true." He put his hand through his hair probably planning the next eighteen years of his life. "We can move to England or somewhere away from court. That gives Lissa and Christian time to find the murderer."

"You can't come looking for me. You need to help her now and I need to be with Lissa eventually. Raising a baby so far away I couldn't survive the distance I'm a guardian, Lissa is my Moroi." The thought of being so far away made me want to throw up there and then

"God Rose, stop! You need to think ahead. You can not just expect the best outcome here. You're on the run and we're having a kid. You can't be a guardian!" He was trying to be the voice of reasoning and I knew what he meant, but I did not want to come to terms with that.

"Adrian calm down. Please see it from my perspective. I have our child inside me and yes I'm on the run. Do you think I want this? Jeopardizing the rest of my life? No of course not can you just back off?" I did not want to be arguing with him but here we were just after I'd told him we were having a baby.

"We need to talk about this." He claimed. "Look we don't even know what could happen, you're shadow-kissed that can't be normal?"

"Don't tell Lissa. Please."

"Rose somethings wrong." He said. I wasn't sure if he heard me. "You're being woken up. You need to go. I love you."

"I love you too." And the dream went black. Like he said I had been woken up. Dimitri and Sydney stood above me. The dream must have been longer than it felt

"They're here." Sydney said rushing to the doorway. "You need to go."

"Who's here?" I asked getting up and following Dimitri.

"The guardians." Dimitri told me. Shit how the hell did they find us? It all clicked.

"Sydney take Jill and her mom to Court." I instructed unsure if she heard. "Please."

Dimitri and I jumped out the window, this was no time to be cautious of a potential baby. I was running as fast as I could with my ankle hurting the way it did. We dodged the bullets and managed to hide in a suburban home on the other side of town. I had my doubts as he drove us out in a red Ford Mustang. He promised no one would think it was unusual. And eventually when we were further enough away he turned to face me.

"Rose you need to be serious with me. You've been off lately, more so than usual. Are you okay?" His tone of concern sounded familiar to Adrian's

"I told you I was just having cramps."

"And I told you a long time ago that I know when you're lying. Is it Lissa? Is she okay after what happened?" He asked.

"Lissa is fine for the moment."

"Than what is it?"

"Just some stuff with Adrian. That's all." I figured he'd get the wrong idea but personally who cares at this point. I guess that was the moment he stopped to pursue answers instead he sped through the freeway, putting as much distance away from Michigan. After an hour on the road he pulled into a supply store.

"You wait here, I'll back in a few minutes." He told me as he opened the car door

"I'm coming."

"You are wearing a ripped up dress and have an injured ankle, that'll cause unwanted attention." He was right. I settled back into my seat.

"Uh Dimitri." A thought struck me. "Can you get me something?"

"What is it?" He asked unphased.

I hesitated. "A pregnancy test?"

"A what? Pregnancy test? Why on Earth-" Everything began to make sense. "Oh _Roza"_

"I don't want to talk about it, but can you?"

"Yes.. yes I can." He left and came back with multiple bags of items. One in which was massive. I realized it was a tent. We were going camping. We sat in silence. And I was grateful he wasn't pushing for answers. When we finally found a camping ground that we could pay for with cash, Dimitri immediately got started with the tent. Eventually we sat inside wrapping ourselves in the blankets he had bought. He went through the bags and pulled out chocolate and my favorite chips. It was the small things that meant so much. He then pulled out the box holding two pregnancy tests.

"Um, thanks for that." I acknowledged, taking it from his hands. "I guess you never saw yourself buying me these with the whole dhampir infertility thing right? It's funny how our lives change over time." Joking was my go to thing in awkward situations, he however did not find this funny.

"Rose, I know it's none of my business to bring this up but this is not something to take lightly. This is serious." He explained.

"You're right, it is none of your business, so drop it."

"I'm sorry, I just. I've seen this first hand before, with Karolina." A memory of Dimitri's sisters came to my head as I thought of their lives. He was right and so was Adrian. I left the tent and took the test. Unsurprisingly it came back positive. I slowly walked back to the tent and cradled my legs into a ball. I didn't even notice my tears until Dimitri took me in for a hug. I didn't feel that electric feeling I usually did around him anymore which felt off, but it also meant I was moving on and that comforted me in a way. I needed to get back to court. It was impossible but I needed to urge Lissa to find something out. I had to see Adrian. Miracles can happen? So what if I can be determined innocent and live at court whilst raising my child with Adrian. I could still be a guardian. And everything could work out. Though I knew not to expect a perfect happy ending.

This was my life now. Running from the law, and being parted with the man I love whilst also carrying his child.

God damned life.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** So what did you think? Thought I'd write something on their relationship and felt this was a good way to go. Please review and tell me what you think.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing of this series it all belongs to Richelle Mead.


End file.
